


El Hilo Rojo Del Destino

by Payaso_Dramatico



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payaso_Dramatico/pseuds/Payaso_Dramatico
Summary: “El hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper”, una leyenda oriental intenta dar a entender el misterio de las almas gemelas.Cabo llegó a escuchar la conversación de unos niños sobre la leyenda japonesa del hilo rojo, el tema le pareció interesante y romántico, así que emocionado le contó la historia a Kowalski quien gracias a eso llegó a tener la idea para un nuevo invento llamado Destinovisibilador y lo prueba en su líder. Lo que nadie se imaginó fue aquel resultado, Kowalski abrió el pico debido a la sorpresa al ver que el hilo rojo del destino terminaba en el hábitat de los lémures.
Relationships: King Julien XIII/Skipper
Kudos: 10





	El Hilo Rojo Del Destino

El rey Julien estaba sentado sobre su trono notando la tranquilidad y el silencio en el que se encontraba el zoológico, la mayoría de los animales que viven ahí estaban durmiendo y solo se escuchaba el ruido de los pájaros. El rey les había ordenado a sus súbditos que bailaran con él casi toda la noche mientras tenían la radio a máximo volumen, sin tomar en cuenta que en ese momento los demás intentaban dormir. Uno de los que estuvieron más molestos debido al escándalo fue Skipper, quien antes de quedarse dormido estuvo varios minutos considerando la idea de ir al hábitat de los lémures con un bate de béisbol para destruir el artefacto. 

Julien miró el hábitat de los pingüinos, faltaban pocos minutos para que abran el zoológico y le pareció raro no haberlos visto salir del cuartel. Solo habían pasado horas pero extrañaba pasar tiempo con los pingüinos, sobre todo con el líder de ellos, estaba por inventar alguna excusa para ir a ver a sus vecinos, pensó en pedirles prestado su televisor o decirles que necesitaba llevar algo de su pequeña nevera, cuando iba a hablar con sus súbditos volvió a sentir sed y recordó que le había encargado a Maurice que prepare una bebida. 

-¡Maurice, ¿A qué hora estará listo mi jugo de mango?! – exclamó.

-Espere un momento su majestad, ya casi está listo. – respondió el aye aye mientras licuaba la fruta.

-¿Por qué demora tant-… - no terminó de hablar porque un fuerte ruido llamó su atención, miró hacia el frente y notó que salía humo desde la guarida de los pingüinos.   
Julien se levantó de su trono y dio unos pasos hacia adelante mientras trataba de ver qué ocurría en el hábitat de las aves. Pocos segundos después los pingüinos salieron rápidamente mientras eran perseguidos por unos pequeños robos con forma de abejas que flotaban y disparaban rayos hacia las aves.

-¡Corran! – exclamó Skipper deslizándose hacia el hábitat de los lémures.

-¡Ahh! – gritaron Mort y Maurice al mismo tiempo y se escondieron detrás del trampolín inflable.

-Hola, monjas – saludó Julien animadamente sacudiendo la pata sin percatarse que uno de los inventos fallidos de Kowalski se dirigía hacia él. 

-¡Cola anillada, agáchate! 

-¿Qué es lo que… - notó al objeto que estaba a un metro de él - ¡Espera! ¡En la cara no! – se cubrió el rostro con los brazos. Skipper se lanzó sobre el lémur logrando que ambos se cayeran para que el robot pase arriba de ellos. 

-Necesito que me presten su caja mágica – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando al pingüino que se encontraba sobre él.

-Ahora no – respondió y miró al robot - ¡Abajo! – agarró al lémur de los hombros y empezaron a rodar hacia la izquierda esquivando los rayos.

-¿Qué? – murmuró aturdido - ¡Ah! – ambos cayeron al trampolín. 

-Rico, lanzallamas. – ordenó, a los pocos segundos atrapó el arma y disparó a los robots. Cabo y Rico también ayudaron a acabar con los robots. 

-¡No! ¡Skipper, no lo hagas! – pidió Kowalski preocupado por sus robots, pero el líder hizo caso omiso.

-Lo logramos. Bien hecho, muchachos. – tres de los pingüinos chocaron sus aletas felicitándose.

-No… - susurró Kowalski observando a su invento destrozado.

-Lo sentimos, pero era la única forma de detenerlos. – habló Cabo sintiéndose mal por su compañero.

-Estaba seguro de que esta vez iba a ser diferente, creí que los espías robots serían buena idea. 

-Ya abrieron – dijo Rico señalando hacia las personas que entraban al zoológico. Los pingüinos regresaron a su hábitat.

Luego de cinco minutos Maurice le entregó la bebida a Julien. El rey se sentó en su trono mientras tomaba su jugo y observaba la rutina de los pingüinos.

Maurice miró extrañado a Julien, lo común en ese momento sería que el rey esté quejándose por el olor a pescado, pero en vez de eso se encontraba sonriente observando atentamente las piruetas que hacían las aves.

-Por lo visto, usted está de buen humor. – comentó pero Julien no lo escuchó por estar distraído.

-Sí, ¡Hurra! – exclamó Mort y abrazó una de las patas de Julien.

-¿No le dirá nada? – preguntó parándose al lado del trono y notó que Julien miraba más a cierto pingüino – Rey Julien.

-¿Qué? – volteó hacia el aye-aye.

-¿No le molesta que Mort esté ahí? – señaló al pequeño lémur.

-Mort, ya te lo había dicho, ¡Aléjate de los pies! – dijo antes de patearlo hacia el hacia el hábitat de Roy. 

[...]

Mientras los pingüinos hacían su rutina para atraer al público y recibir pescado, Cabo se percató de la conversación de unos niños que le llegó a llamar la atención, así que sin que sus compañeros lo noten dejó de hacer las piruetas para nadar hacia los niños y poder escuchar mejor su conversación. 

-Ya me tienes harta con tu obsesión sobre los chinos. – habló la niña rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Chinos? Lo que suelo comentar es sobre la cultura japonesa. Esta vez quería contarte sobre la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino, los chinos también tienen su versión, pero hoy hablaré sobre la historia japonesa. – dijo el niño sonriente mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo para empezar a leer. 

-Supongo que escucharte no es opcional – suspiró – Bien, al mal paso darle prisa. 

-Se cree que cada uno está conectado a su alma gemela y que ese hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero jamás podrá romperse. La leyenda cuenta que hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer ante su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa. La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir al hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con un bebé en brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba la campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo: ¡Aquí termina tu hilo!, pero al escuchar eso el emperador enfureció, creyendo que era una burla de la bruja. Este empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeña bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que el bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente. Luego, ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza. Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que el emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda. Y en el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente. Al levantárselo, vio que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente. 

A cabo le pareció interesante la historia y por un momento se olvidó de los pescados y de las piruetas que hace unos minutos estaba haciendo junto a los otros pingüinos. 

-Skipper, nos falta un elemento. – habló Kowalski. 

-¿Dónde está Cabo? – dijo el líder.

Los tres pingüinos se distrajeron, arruinaron su rutina y al chocar se cayeron al lado del plato de metal que cubría la entrada a su guarida. Los humanos los moraron decepcionados y aburridos , un joven las lanzó un pescado antes que todos se alejaran. Rico se comió el pescado, pero al ver la expresión de Kowalski y el ceño fruncido de Skipper lo regurgitó. 

Minutos después de que Cabo fue regañado por hacerlos fallar en su rutina, quiso contarles a sus amigos sobre lo que había escuchado en la mañana, a simple vista los demás no estaban tan emocionados como Cabo, pero Kowalski se quedó pensativo, él no suele creer en el destino ni en las brujas, pero la historia del hilo rojo y las almas gemelas de algún modo le hizo recordar a su anterior invento fallido sobre el amor. Al final por la insistencia de Cabo, el pingüino científico decidió ir en contra de sus creencias y crear un aparato que convirtiera al supuesto hilo rojo en un hilo visible. Pensó en probar su invento en Skipper porque independientemente de si el aparato funcionara o no, kowalski estaba seguro de que el líder nunca se enteraría.

-Cabo, Rico, observen. – dijo estando los tres en su laboratorio mientras les mostraba su invento- Ante ustedes el Destinovisibilador.

-¿Seguro que funcionará? – preguntó Cabo.

-Suponiendo que ese hilo del destino exista, sí, debe funcionar.

-¿Por qué querías esperar a que se durmiera Skipper?

-Pues necesito un sujeto de prueba y no creo que Marlene quiera volver a participar – dijo frotando sus aletas – Rico, necesito una muestra. 

Rico agarró un hisopo y se dirigió hacia Skipper, aprovechó que este estaba dormido y babeando para tomar la muestra de ADN y se la dio a Kowalski. 

-Bien, probemos esto – dijo presionando un botón y al instante la antena comenzó a girar. Los tres miraron hacia la pantalla – Funcionó – murmuró sorprendido.

-Y se detiene ahí. – Cabo señaló el punto en la pantalla.

-Dentro del zoológico – abrió el pico debido a lo sorprendido que estaba - No solo eso, por la imagen debería estar… - se puso los lentes gruesos que estaban al lado de la antena.

-¿Lo puedes ver? 

-Sí – respondió mirando el hilo rojo que amarraba la aleta de Skipper -, pero por lo que se ve en la pantalla el hilo debe terminar… – dijo siguiendo al hilo hasta salir del cuartel mientras los dos iban atrás de él – en el hábitat de los lémures – completó y vieron que Julien seguía durmiendo, pero se encontraba cerca del hábitat de los pingüinos.

-¿Qué hace Julien ahí?

-En Julien termina el hilo – dijo dándole los lentes a Cabo para que él también pudiera ver el hilo rojo. 

-¡¿Skipper y Julien?! ¿Cómo es eso posible? – dijo incrédulo.

Al volver a entrar al cuartel, Rico se tropezó con el hilo y cayó cerca de Skipper. En ese momento descubrieron por qué el lémur ya no estaba en su hábitat, él había sido arrastrado por el hilo.

-Kowalski, ¿no habías dicho que la máquina solo haría que el hilo fuera visible? – habló Cabo aún con los lentes puestos mientras agarraba el hilo.

-Se suponía que así iba a ser. – dijo preocupado.

-Ahrsi mrjen – Rico señaló hacia Skipper. El líder volteó hacia ellos y abrió los ojos.

-Hoy se levantaron más temprano – notó sus miradas de preocupación - ¿Qué sucede?


End file.
